This invention recognizes a need for an improved way of cutting trees and brush along rural roadsides, under power lines, and in other areas that need to be cleared. Trees and brush are presently cleared using crews wielding chain saws and brush chippers, which is expensive, dangerous, and slow. Roadside brush is also sometimes cut with rotary mower blades that fling debris dangerously and leave a chopped and messy appearance. Also, such rotary cutters cannot cut trees close to the ground.